


Hyperion

by Frostales



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantascienza - Freeform, Italiano, Oneshot, Originale - Freeform, Parte di una serie, Sci-Fi, Supereroi, completa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostales/pseuds/Frostales
Summary: Erano anni ormai che un'organizzazione criminale autonoma terrorizzava le istituzioni di Londra e di tutto il Regno Unito. Usavano la sigla S.S. per parlare di sé, e i più ignoranti pensavano che fossero un qualche gruppo neo nazista.Gladys Porter scoprì che la sigla stava per Solar System quando scoprì di averne invitato a cena il capo, che ora le stava offrendo di diventare il suo braccio destro e conquistare insieme a lui potere e gloria.*Seconda parte della serie Superheroes!





	

**Nota iniziale:** Questa storia è completamente a sé, tuttavia sono presenti dei riferimenti a "Tifone", prima parte della serie dei supereroi. Se volete evitare spoiler vi consiglio di leggere prima quella!

  
  
~

 

La bambina si aggirava silenziosa per casa quanto avrebbe potuto farlo una bambina di sei anni, urtando le porte e ignara del rumore causato dal suo incessante pestare il parquet coi piedi scalzi.

Si assicurò che la madre fosse distratta prima di tentare nuovamente la sua impresa preferita: sgattaiolare nel seminterrato dove non aveva assolutamente il permesso di andare a giocare coi vecchi marchingegni che i genitori tenevano lì.

Questa volta le andò bene. Riuscì ad aprire la porta, scendere le scale e fissare con incontenibile meraviglia i manichini su cui stavano appesi i costumi gemelli di suo padre e di sua madre prima che un paio di mani la afferrassero sollevandola da terra.

“Caterina Julia Carson.” Il tono della madre era estremamente severo. “Quante volte devo dirti che non devi scendere qui sotto? Sai che è pericoloso!”

“Scusa mamma.” Mugugnò lei, agitandosi debolmente mentre veniva presa in braccio e riportata al piano superiore. “Volevo solo vedere i vestiti!”

“Ti è stato detto mille volte che non devi.” Dal tono della madre era chiaro che stava per arrivare l'ennesima ramanzina, ma Caterina era una bambina intelligente.

Non appena venne rimessa a terra, sul pavimento della cucina, si affrettò ad abbracciare le gambe della madre.

“Raccontami di nuovo la vostra storia!” Esclamò, prima di aggrapparsi con tutto il suo peso. “Ti preeeeeego!” Cantilenò.

Sospirando, la madre la riprese tra le braccia per metterla a sedere sul bancone della cucina dove stava preparando la cena.

Ormai le aveva raccontato quella storia un milione di volte, ma la figlia sembrava non averne mai abbastanza. E sotto sotto neanche lei.

“Iniziò tutto dieci anni fa, quando conobbi tuo padre a un seminario sulle forze di trazione gravitazionale. A soli vent'anni era il relatore e i professori dell'università avevano fatto a gara per ottenere i posti migliori in platea. Io ero solo una ricercatrice ed ero stata incaricata di accoglierlo, così decisi di portarlo a mangiare al mio ristorante preferito.” A quel punto la madre scoppiò a ridere. “Lui si convinse che stavo cercando di mettere in piedi un appuntamento e mi chiese di uscire il giorno dopo. Disse che ero troppo intelligente per farsi sfuggire un'occasione del genere, e io accettai.”

“Non ti ha detto che eri bellissima, mamma?” Chiese Caterina, incuriosita, come se non sapesse già la risposta a memoria.

“Non mi ha mai detto che mi trovava bella. Per lui dirmi che ero intelligente era il complimento migliore che potesse pensare, e a me non interessava altro.”

Vedendo gli occhi della figlia brillare, la donna riprese a parlare.

 

*

 

Erano anni ormai che un'organizzazione criminale autonoma terrorizzava le istituzioni di Londra e di tutto il Regno Unito. Usavano la sigla S.S. per parlare di sé, e i più ignoranti pensavano che fossero un qualche gruppo neo nazista.

Gladys Porter scoprì che la sigla stava per Solar System quando scoprì di averne invitato a cena il capo, che ora le stava offrendo di diventare il suo braccio destro e conquistare insieme a lui potere e gloria.

La ragazza, allora poco più che ventenne e tremendamente affascinata da quell'uomo tanto intelligente quanto carismatico, non aveva perso troppo tempo a pensare e aveva accettato. Non aveva pensato che il tanto acclamato relatore era in realtà un uomo piuttosto fuori di testa, che la sua organizzazione aveva mietuto centinaia di vittime e che se fossero stati catturati sarebbe finita dritta in carcere a vita. Era elettrizzata per la prima volta in vita sua e decise che tirarsi indietro sarebbe stato come buttare via la migliore occasione della sua vita.

Tempo un anno e Hyperion e Saturn erano il più grande terrore di Londra, coi loro costumi che sembravano ispirati ai fumetti americani e le loro moto volanti.

Hyperion aveva lavorato a quel progetto da quando aveva sedici anni e finalmente dopo anni di studio ed esperimenti era riuscito ad applicare le sue teorie sull'annullamento e l'incremento della forza di gravità.

Sia lui che lei, oltre ad indossare una tuta nera con lo stemma del Solar System stampato sulla schiena, avevano come parte della loro attrezzatura due pistole, la prima che annullava la trazione gravitazionale degli oggetti e l'altra che la incrementava. Con quelle e le motociclette che sfruttavano la stessa tecnologia erano in grado di arrivare ovunque, rubare qualunque cosa e togliere di mezzo chiunque gli desse fastidio.

Beh, quasi chiunque.

Come c'era da aspettarsi qualcuno prima o poi si sarebbe fatto avanti per cercare di fermarli. La polizia poteva fare gran poco, e la stessa cosa valeva per l'esercito, ma non era la stessa cosa per Archfire e Mistress Pride.

Da dove avessero preso i loro poteri non era ben chiaro, nonostante Hyperion cercasse di studiarli con ogni macchinario a loro disposizione. Alla fine era giunto alla conclusione che i poteri di Archfire derivassero da un incidente in un laboratorio in Irlanda avvenuto mesi prima, mentre Mistress Pride sfruttava un qualche tipo di tecnologia che non erano in grado di identificare.

Così fecero l'unica cosa che gli sembrò ovvia in quel momento, inventarono nuovi macchinari e continuarono a combattere. E quando quei macchinari vennero distrutti ne costruirono altri, e altri ancora, andando avanti finché riuscivano a restare svegli la notte, a volte dandosi il cambio in laboratorio per forzare ulteriormente le tempistiche.

Quelli che erano iniziate come rappresaglie mirate solo ad accumulare potere divennero veri e propri attacchi terroristici con lo scopo di far venire allo scoperto Archfire e Mistress Pride per combattere.

Gli scontri tra Saturn e Mistress Pride entrarono nella storia. Alcuni erano stati registrati da dei cameramen estremamente temerari, e quando Caterina dormiva Gladys a volte li riguardava con un sorriso compiaciuto in volto.

Per quello che riguardava Hyperion e Archfire, invece, la storia era completamente diversa.

I due uomini non potevano sopportarsi. Avevano creato una rivalità talmente spietata che il nome di Archfire era stato bandito dalla base dei Solar System. Tutti i loro scontri terminavano con uno dei due (solitamente Hyperion) che sfuggiva per il rotto della cuffia riuscendo a mala pena a salvarsi la vita.

Archfire si era creato un'impeccabile immagine da supereroe, elogiato dal popolo e dal governo, apprezzato per ogni cosa che faceva, persino quando si limitava a recuperare un gattino dalla cima di un albero.

Sotto sotto Gladys si rendeva conto del perché la gente lo apprezzasse tanto, ma cercare di farlo capire a Hyperion era una battaglia persa in partenza. D'altronde lei sapeva che quello che facevano era sbagliato e che il modo migliore di utilizzare le loro invenzioni sarebbe stato quello di metterle a disposizione di tutti, ma chiedere a lui voleva dire sentirsi rispondere che il peso della scienza era fatto per essere portato da chi era in grado di sostenerlo, e che tali persone avevano tutto il diritto di prendersi ciò che volevano, cosa che -meglio specificarlo davanti a Caterina- ora riteneva essere assolutamente sbagliato.

La loro lotta andò avanti per due anni, tra colpi dritti al cuore della comunità e colpi dritti al cuore dei Solar System.

Tutto era giunto alla fine quando, dopo una battaglia che aveva innescato un incendio durato per tre giorni nei sobborghi di Londra, Archfire aveva catturato e portato in prigione Hyperion, che aveva capito di aver sbagliato e si era pentito delle sue azioni ottenendo così la libertà nel giro di pochi anni.

O almeno, questo era quello che veniva regolarmente raccontato a Caterina tutte le volte che chiedeva di sentire la loro storia.

La verità era estremamente diversa, e il solo pensarci strappò un sorriso amaro a Gladys mentre serviva il pranzo alla figlia.

 

*

 

Poche ore prima dell’inizio della battaglia finale tra Hyperion e Archfire, Saturn era partita per una missione che aveva come scopo l’acquisizione di nuovi materiali per il loro ultimo progetto.

Com’era prevedibile la donna si era trovata davanti Mistress Pride e le due si erano affrontate, salvo poi fermarsi quando si erano rese conto che stavano danneggiando eccessivamente tutto ciò che le circondava.

Nel corso degli anni le due avevano creato uno strano legame di amicizia e reciproco rispetto, e una volta ferme si presero qualche attimo per parlare. Era stato allora che era arrivato Archfire, urlando a Mistress Pride di finire il suo lavoro e eliminare Saturn una volta per tutte. Quando poi lei si era rifiutata di farlo, lui l’aveva colpita.

Nessuno aveva più rivisto Mistress Pride dopo quel giorno, anche se la loro vicina di casa, Susan Bailey, aveva delle cicatrici che ricordavano tremendamente i colpi ricevuti da Archfire.

Saturn aveva chiamato Hyperion terrorizzata, e si era poi affrettata a portare l’eroina al più vicino ospedale, per poi tornare alla sua base ad aspettare il ritorno del capo, che però non era più tornato.

Ci aveva messo quasi due settimane ad ottenere un colloquio con lui in prigione, e ci riuscì solo perché avevano fatto del loro meglio per mantenere segreta la sua identità. Neanche Archfire stesso sapeva che lei era Saturn.

Hyperion era furioso.

Avevano trenta minuti di tempo per parlare, e lui ne passò venticinque a sbraitare contro la follia di Archfire, che lo aveva incastrato solo per metterlo davanti a una scelta: collaborare con lui o marcire in carcere per il resto della sua vita.

“Collaborare con lui? Dopo quello che ha fatto a Mistress Pride?” Gladys era scioccata.

Eppure lui non le diede ascolto, continuando a sbraitare come gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare per aver pensato di poter mettere in gabbia il grande Hyperion.

Tuttavia non era per quello che lei era andata fin lì.

“Ho già iniziato a preparare un piano di evasione.” La informò, con espressione furiosa. “Prendi nota.”

Hyperion si rese conto che lei non aveva intenzione di prendere nota di nulla, ma non si fermò.

“Ci serviranno alcuni nostri prototipi.”

“Lord Hyperion.” Cercò di interromperlo lei.

“Un generatore abbastanza potente da mantenerli attivi.”

“Lord Hyperion.” Tentò nuovamente lei.

“Sicuramente un proiettore olografico-”

“George.”

Usare il suo nome vero riuscì finalmente a zittirlo, causandogli un nuovo sobbollire di rabbia e un’espressione mortalmente offesa.

“Come ti viene in mente- Lo sai che non- Cosa vuoi?” Riuscì a biascicare in fine, paonazzo.

“Sono incinta.” Disse semplicemente Gladys, sostenendo lo sguardo folle a testa alta.

Per un attimo cadde il silenzio più assoluto. Lui smise di respirare e anche lei. Entrambi sapevano perfettamente che fino a quel momento era stata solo con lui, non c’era possibilità che il bambino fosse di qualcun altro, eppure la prima cosa che uscì dalle labbra dell’uomo fu:

“Hai fatto il test del DNA?”

“non farò nessun test prima che nasca.” Rispose lei stizzita.

“Perché, vuoi tenerlo?”

“MA CERTO CHE VOGLIO TENERLO!” Sbraitò Gladys, scattando in piedi con sguardo assassino.

Per la prima volta in vita sua, Hyperion -all’anagrafe George Carson- non seppe cosa dire, e non era ancora riuscito a dire una sola parola quando le guardie arrivarono a portare via Gladys perché il tempo era scaduto.

Passarono altri due giorni prima che la donna avesse sue notizie, tramite un biglietto consegnato dall’avvocato di George.

“Accetterò l’offerta di Archfire, sarò fuori per la fine del mese. Cerca una casa.”

Gladys non era stata così sciocca da credere che sarebbe stato facile. Aveva visto quell’uomo dare prova della più totale follia, lo aveva visto uccidere senza pietà e ordinare di compiere gli atti più abominevoli, eppure non riusciva a pensare a una soluzione diversa.

Trovò un appartamento con due camere da letto vicino alla fermata della metropolitana e aspettò che lui la raggiungesse, per poi passare i restanti sei mesi della sua gravidanza a sentirlo borbottare che era necessario fare un test quanto prima e che accettare la proposta di Archfire era stata una follia.

Aveva cominciato a lavorare come capo sviluppatore nella fabbrica di Louis Hale, famoso magnate e supereroe psicopatico nel tempo libero. Cosa se ne facesse Archfire di un capo sviluppatore dato che aveva già dei superpoteri non era ben chiaro, tuttavia questo teneva George fuori dalla prigione e gli forniva un ottimo stipendio, nonché una notevole dose di nervosismo e disprezzo per il suo nemico giurato che ora si divertiva a fare il bonario datore di lavoro.

Caterina era nata dopo otto ore di travaglio, e contro ogni aspettativa di Gladys, George le era stato accanto -sempre borbottando e lamentandosi di qualsiasi cosa gli capitasse sotto gli occhi- per tutto il tempo.

La donna si aspettava che, quando l’ostetrica gli offrì di tenere in braccio la bambina appena nata, lui l’avrebbe presa e portata nel primo laboratorio disponibile per testare il suo DNA, e invece lui l’aveva stretta tra le braccia ed era rimasto a fissarla, completamente immobile.

La bambina aveva gli stessi occhi azzurri del padre, che l’aveva contemplata con il più incondizionato amore negli occhi fino a che Gladys non era scoppiata a piangere dalla gioia e l’ostetrica non era intervenuta suggerendo che fosse il caso di dare da mangiare alla piccola.

Nel giro di pochi giorni la sua vita era cambiata drasticamente.

Nonostante George non fosse mai stato un fidanzato o un capo molto attento, preso com’era a elaborare attentati e furti di ogni genere, era diventato il padre più premuroso del mondo.

Si trasferirono in una casa più grande pochi mesi dopo la nascita, in una zona residenziale estremamente tranquilla, lui cominciò ad andare a lavoro di buon umore e a tornare a casa con un sorriso stanco in volto, pronto a giocare con la figlia, disponibile a parlare con Gladys e persino pronto a proporre qualcosa da fare tutti insieme nel week end.

Nonostante Archfire lo usasse per portare avanti i suoi piani segreti di conquista non sembrava più importargli nulla, preso com’era dall’insistere che la prima parola della bimba sarebbe sicuramente stata ‘papà’.

Più le sue idee e la sua pazienza venivano sfruttate al lavoro, più contento era di tornare a casa dalla moglie -si erano sposati quando Caterina aveva compiuto due anni- e dalla figlia per lasciarsi tutto alle spalle. O perlomeno questa era l’impressione che dava.

 

*

 

“Quell’imbecille di Tifone, in Italia, ha fatto irruzione in un carcere di massima sicurezza per liberare la pazza che aveva fatto arrestare e ora sono spariti insieme.” Sbottò, controllando le notizie sul suo tablet una sera, dopo aver messo Caterina a letto.

“Adesso aumenteranno le misure di sicurezza.” Notò Gladys, seduta accanto a lui con una rivista scientifica in mano.

“No. Adesso saranno più predisposti a credere che i supereroi tanto buoni non sono.” Sorrise compiaciuto, sfogliando le altre notizie.

“Hai ancora intenzione di esporre Louis al mondo?” Chiese lei. Non era stato necessario che lui le dicesse cosa aveva intenzione di fare. Lo aveva capito da sola dopo aver passato anni a lavorare per lui.

“Lo dobbiamo a Mistress Pride.” Fu tutto quello che rispose, prima di piombare in un silenzio pensoso. Solo dopo svariati minuti parlò di nuovo.

“Pensavo che il mondo mi dovesse qualcosa, per questo mi prendevo tutto quello che volevo senza chiedere. Solo adesso ho capito che dovevo solo avere un po’ di pazienza e avrei avuto comunque tutto ciò di cui avevo bisogno.”

Gladys sorrise felice.

“Per Mistress Pride, dunque?”

“E per tutte le volte che non mi ha dato il giorno libero al compleanno di Katy.” Rispose lui, con in volto l’ombra del sorriso che Hyperion mostrava sempre ai suoi nemici.

“Il Neutralizzatore è quasi pronto.” Lo informò quindi lei, compiaciuta. “Ho collegato i nuovi circuiti mentre Katy era a giocare da Susan.”

“Ma che brava la mia Saturn!” Si complimentò George, già pregustando la loro prossima missione. “Ho deciso che voglio aggiungere una telecamera per immortalare la faccia di Mister Archfire Hale quando racconteremo al mondo cosa ha combinato finora.”

“Domani porto Katy al compleanno della sua amica e mi metto all’opera.” Assentì lei compiaciuta, guadagnandosi un nuovo sorriso di approvazione e una nottata di sonno tranquillo in attesa del loro prossimo sfavillante successo.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per essere arrivati alla fine!  
> Come ho già detto questa è la seconda parte della serie Superheroes, spero davvero che vi sia piaciuta e se avete qualsiasi tipo di feedback da lasciare non fatevi problemi, tutti i commenti sono sempre ben accetti!


End file.
